


Daddy's First Movie With Baby (Forbidden Creampie)

by orphan_account



Category: Family Sex - Fandom, Father/Daughter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, Older Man/Younger Girl - Fandom, Young Love - Fandom
Genre: Ball Sucking, Big Cock, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Clit Sucking, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Knows Best, Daddy worship, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filming, Finger Fucking, First Time, Hymen, Little Girl - Freeform, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Mommy hate, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Seduction, TINY - Freeform, Tabboo, Table Sex, Tea Parties, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, angel costume, ball licking', breaking em in, cock slapping pussy, come all over, come on little dress, daddy teaching daughter, filled with come, full incest, hard ride, her first blow job, humping daddy's face, illegal creampie, lick me daddy, licking come off cock and balls, licking little pussy, little girl likes it, little girl panties, little pussy spread open wide, oozing come, open wide for daddy, playing daddy and mommy, struggling to suck and fuck daddy's big cock, teaching to suck, tiny hole, while Mommy is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Mommy the bitch is away, Daddy decides he has better things to do than pine after her ungrateful ass. So he decides to make a video of his little girl in her cute angel outfit instead. But he decides to make things extra special by showing her what it means to be a big girl and suck dick and balls, fuck cock and take a big load of come in her hymen ripped pussy. He leaves his little girl happy and well broken in. Ready to be Daddy's special film star...





	Daddy's First Movie With Baby (Forbidden Creampie)

Mommy didn’t think too much about Daddy buying a new video camera. Oh, she complained a little about how the money could have been spent on this or that, but then she went right on finding other things to find fault with. Like how Daddy didn’t make enough money or didn’t buy her the new car she wanted. As a child, I didn’t really understand why there was never any peace and quiet in the house. As I got older, I realized that most of it came down to my mother being a very shallow, greedy sort of woman who wanted a rich husband and a lavish lifestyle. The other half of the problem was my Daddy buying the camera.

I wish he had never bought the camera. Maybe it gave him too many ideas.

The day started with my mother running off to spend some time at the gym. There was the usual screaming and shouting between my parents on the stairs, as Daddy tried to get her to stay and she couldn’t get out the door fast enough. There was a loud slam of a car door, and then the roar of an engine as Mommy took off down the driveway.

“Well, just the two of us now,” Daddy tells me, a sad look on his face. I hated seeing him so sad all of the time. And a part of me hated Mommy for making him feel that way. Sometimes, though I hated myself for feeling it, I even wished that one day she really did leave and never came back. I knew that I could take care of him just as good as she did.

“Do you want to have a tea party?”

A change seemed to come over Daddy as I said the words. A smile lit up his face.

“Sure, princess. I’ll be up in a minute. Why don’t you wear the little angel outfit you know I like?”

I ran up the stairs, eager to get into my room and set up the little tea party set. Daddy hardly ever played with me these days. I couldn’t get into my room fast enough to pick out just the right set of cups to put on the low table next to my bed. I picked out the purple set with the pink hippos on it. And threw the hot pink table cloth over the table along with a vase of large yellow flowers with tiny faeries hanging off of the petals.

Then I hopped into the angel outfit I kept in a special place in my closet. I only wore it for Daddy. It was a short, pretty white dress that barely passed my knees. And came with small, lacy wings. Sometimes, when Mommy wasn’t around, Daddy would have me put on the angel costume and let me sit on his lap. I would rub myself against him, enjoying all these new and good feelings between my legs where our bodies met. We would just sit there and watch TV, me bouncing away on his lap until I would feel this powerful surge of things down there. And I would relax against Daddy, letting him stroke my head.

I had the tea party all set up when Daddy finally came up. I noticed that he was holding the video camera in one hand.

“Oh, yes, we are going to make a little movie,” Daddy tells me, moving to sit across from me at the tea table. “You’re gonna be my little star.”

I squealed with joy, jumping to my feet and doing a fast dance for Daddy. I did all the little moves I had seen the ballerinas do in all of the movies I’d seen. I flipped and turned and wiggled my whole body on my toes while Daddy filmed me, a huge smile on his face.

“Hold your dress up a bit and turn,” he tells me.

I hold my dress up almost over my head, eager to do anything he wanted.

“Spread your legs a bit.”

I continued to prance around, loving all the compliments Daddy was giving me. His eyes never left me as I moved all around the room, making him laugh and clap when I did a bow for him every now and then.

“Come over here,” Daddy told me after a while of watching me dance.

I scampered over, eager to see what game he wanted to play next. I was hoping he would play dolls with me. Mommy had just gotten me a new Ken doll with a red corvette. Maybe Daddy could be hold Ken and I could hold Barbie and we could pretend we were getting married and moving into the beach house that was up against the wall in the corner.

“Do you want to play Mommy and Daddy,” he asked me instead.

I was puzzled.

“With dolls,” I asked.

He shook his head. “We could be married and we could be on our honeymoon.”

I laughed, liking that idea. There was a time when I used to ask him all the time when I was going to marry him. I couldn’t imagine anyone making me as happy as him or being a tall and cute as him he was. I thought about it now. Yes, of course, I wanted to marry Daddy. I always had wanted to. But I was also afraid a little, too.

“You mean, with kissing and all?”

Daddy nodded. “That’s what married people do.”

Hesitantly, I nodded.

Daddy reached and stroked my head. I sighed, leaning against his touch. I loved the way he smelled, the way he felt with his hand so gently on my head.

Then he leaned down and kissed me. And it was all the wonderful things I had ever imagined from watching movies and reading books. I felt like a real princess, who’s champion had finally come to rescue her with a lifesaving kiss after slaying the dragon. There was this warm, fiery heat between my legs that made me squirm. I wanted to hop onto Daddy’s lap and ride him some more. I knew instinctively that that would make the feelings better.

Daddy lifted me up and placed me on the table in front of him. The video camera was still in his hand as his fingers went in between my legs.

My eyes closed as Daddy’s fingers slid beneath my white panties.

“Good girl,” he told me softly, moving my skirt higher so he could get the camera where he wanted it. “Such a pretty pussy. So soft and warm.”

“It feels so good,” I tell him, the good sensations were building inside of me as his fingers stroked me. He started slow, then worked up speed, until I was squealing and rubbing myself against him hard.

Daddy took my panties off, sniffing them for a minute before tossing them to the floor.

I held my legs open wider for Daddy. I panted. Crying out for something I was too young to understand yet.

“Please. Please, Daddy,” I begged. I wasn’t sure what I wanted. But apparently he already knew.

Daddy leaned down, running his tongue all over my small, smooth pussy where his fingers had been just before. I threw my head back, grabbing him by the head and thrusting my little body against his face. I felt like I was going to explode into a million pieces of light. It felt so good. So incredibly, unbelievably good.

Then I felt a pressure at my secret hole, and I winced.

"It hurts,” I whined.

“Daddy has to get you open a little,” he told me, showing me that he was trying to cram his pinkie in me.

I relaxed a little. After a while, it didn’t feel so bad. I held onto Daddy’s hair as he continued to lick my folds and suck on a little nub at the top of my legs. He even got a second finger in. And I found it suddenly didn’t feel bad at all.

Daddy pulled back a little, which made me suddenly mad. I wanted his mouth and fingers making me feel good again.

“Do you want to make Daddy happy?’

I nodded.

I watched as Daddy unzipped his pants and pulled out this long, oddly shaped thing that I was sure was called a penis. Mommy has shown me a picture book one day about how a man had a penis and a woman had a vagina. And when a man and woman loved one another they would put their parts together and make a baby. But Daddy’s penis looked nothing like the picture in the cartoonish book. His thing was huge and long, and had lots of hair at its base.

“Open your mouth wide for Daddy,” he tells me.

I strain to get Daddy’s penis head in my mouth. He reached down and strokes my pussy some more, which makes me feel excited again. I wriggled against his hand, trying to ignore how it hurt my mouth when his penis moved in and out. Daddy liked to see how far he could shove himself in my mouth, his breathing hard as he worked himself up to a feverish pace.

“Suck that dick with that tiny mouth. Good girl.”

I try to open my mouth wider. Try to take him even deeper. And I didn’t complain when Daddy holds his hard penis up and teaches me how to suck and lick on his large balls. He holds the videotape close to my face as I work on doing the things he wanted to his boy parts.

Then he pushed me back upon the table, a wild look on his face, his breathing heavy. I glanced down, noticing that his penis was even bigger than it had been. I didn’t have long to ponder what this might mean before Daddy spread my legs open super wide, wedging himself between them.

“Do you want me to show you what big girls do?”

I felt Daddy’s penis touch me down there. I liked it. So I nodded, eager for him to make me feel good down there again.

Daddy held the camera up high and angled it down to where our private parts touched.

He pressed himself forward.

OUCH.

OUCH.

OUCH.

The pain took me by surprise, like a hard slap on the face, but so much worse.

I looked down to see the head of Daddy’s penis spreading my girl parts open wide. I wasn’t sure if he was going to fit in me or not. I didn’t think anything that big could fit in something so tiny.

Then Daddy started grunting and pushing. Faster and harder, straining to get the head of his penis past my tight mound.

I winced. I’d never felt anything so bad before.

“Oh, there we go,” Daddy said after I felt a searing, terrible pinch deep down inside of me. I cried out in pain while he moved the camera down closer between my legs.  
I looked down to see that the head of Daddy’s penis was inside of me.

But Daddy pushed harder, wanting more. He reached down and licked and sucked on my nipples for a little while, letting me get use to the feel of him before continuing to thrust. I relaxed a little, enjoying having my chest licked and knowing that Daddy would never mean to hurt me. I closed me eyes, letting the multiple sensations, both good and bad, wash over me in endless waves. There was pleasure and fear and pain and dread. But, mostly, there was just Daddy. Holding me and loving me. And, in those intense, confusing and agonizing moments, that was enough for me.

“So close. Holy fuck, I’m so close, baby. Make me come. Make me come.”

I wrapped my legs as much as I could around Daddy as he pulled away a little, aiming the camera extra close to where his penis was going in and out of me.  
He then went in deep, all the way down to his balls.

I winced, trying not to cry. I wanted so badly to not look bad in his eyes.

Daddy threw back his head and let out a loud moan.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Take all that nasty come. Don’t waste a drop, baby. Holy fuck.”

I felt warmth inside of me. My first thought was that Daddy was peeing inside of me. And it made me giggle for some reason. But, whatever he was doing, Daddy was very serious about it. His whole body shook as if he was freezing, his fingers gripping my legs really hard. The camera wobbled a little as he aimed pushed the end of it up against the base of his penis where the hair was.

“Show Daddy all that come,” he said, fiddling with the camera a little bit more until he had it just where he wanted it.

A gush of hot fluid came out of me as Daddy pulled his penis from my hole. It was thick and white and he held my lips apart to show the camera just how much was coming out. I squirmed beneath his fingers. Everything down there hurt. But it felt a tiny bit good. Just enough good that I wanted Daddy to lick me down there again, anyway.

“Good girl. Full of Daddy’s come,” he tells me, slapping his cock against my oozing mound. The white goo went all over my pretty angel dress.

Daddy had me sit up and clean his penis and balls off with my tongue. I gagged a little. The white stuff tasted like sour candy and a penny in my mouth.

“Do you want a special treat for being such a good girl?”

I thought about it. There was a new doll that I’d seen recently in the store that I had wanted but Mommy had told me no on it. She had a big head and these small little arms and legs. And she came with a tiny dog with a cute bow on its head. I told Daddy about the doll.

“We’ll go get her. Then we’ll go out to eat somewhere nice and have a meal afterwards. Just you and me.”

Daddy waited for me to get dressed and then carried me down to the car. As he held me, I pressed my face tightly against his neck, feeling nothing but an overwhelming sensation of safety and love.


End file.
